


A Mockery To The Church

by donutdisturblivball



Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (at least i tried to write angst), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jealous Zak Ahmed, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad, Sad Zak Ahmed, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, crashing a wedding ft. skeppy, excuse me and my writers block, i had a dream and it wouldn't leave me alone, i may or may not have skephalo-ed it, idk where they are but puffy's there, no real names used, rated t bc idk if skeppy crashing a wedding counts as 'family friendly' or not lmao, rated teen bc skeppy becomes a home wrecker, realistic minecraft au, this may or may not be inspired by the dundy wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdisturblivball/pseuds/donutdisturblivball
Summary: When Bad and Puffy get engaged, Skeppy realizes that Bad was never his, and he never will be. Unless?...~~~(that summary was super cringe pls just ignore that i swear its a good story (i mean i hope it is lmfao))
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots I Write Because I Have No Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988605
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	A Mockery To The Church

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. 
> 
> ok I'm having SERIOUS writers block for 14 dayssssssss :((( (go check that out if you haven't. yes, i just shamelessly self promo-ed)
> 
> like-- i know that theres point a, and point b, but i have no fucking idea how to get from point a to point b. so here's me avoiding my problems (that includes hw lol) and writing a oneshot bc I've accumulated so many fucking oneshot and story ideas but i want to finish a book first.
> 
> also, some of my readers from 14 days may be expecting a holiday oneshot or something but that also might be having a blockage of creativity so pls bare with me guys :(
> 
> ok anyway- here's the oneshot!!! i speed ran this and its like midnight rn so- hopefully theres no mistakes. i never beta read lmfao
> 
> ~donut

Skeppy doesn’t know when loving his best friend started. All he knows is that at one point or another, his I love you’s started meaning more, and his hugs began lasting a few seconds longer than they realistically should’ve. 

What he does know is the exact moment when his best friend broke his heart.

“I’m-- Puffy asked me to marry her the other day,” Bad said. It was out of the blue, and admitted rather reluctantly.

Skeppy’s eyes widened at the sudden admission. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and he felt like he was being stripped of the right to breathe. “Really?” he replied, his voice strangely steady compared to the way he felt inside, “What did you say?”

“I- um,” Bad started, and just from the way Bad avoids his eyes, Skeppy knows his answer before he replies. “I told her I would.”

There it was. The blow Skeppy knew was coming. His love, his crush-- it was unrequited. It always would be. Skeppy was Bad’s best friend, and it was all Skeppy would ever mean to him. He stood shakily, almost gasping for breath. “That’s… that’s good.”

“Good?” Bad asked, “What’s that mean?”

“It’s good,” Skeppy replied, “That’s all.”

“Okay.”

The wind rustled around them, and the sun shined brightly on them as they sat in front of their house, their flower garden blooming beautifully around them. It all seems to mock Skeppy. It mocks him and his heart, for falling in love with his best friend.

“I won’t marry her if you don’t want me to,” Bad said, his voice gentle. Skeppy hated it. “Do you-- do you not want me to?”

“Does she make you happy?” 

Bad stayed silent, and Skeppy’s heart grasped onto it like it was a buoy in the midst of an ocean. Finally, he replied with a quiet, “Yes.”

Skeppy swallowed thickly, the buoy sinking slowly. “Then that’s all I’d ever want for you.” He punched Bad’s shoulder lightly as a way to keep the atmosphere lighthearted. “I’m happy for you, man.”

“Would you-- would you be my best man?” Bad looked at him with a shy smile, and it made Skeppy’s heart hurt. That smile would never be his. 

“Of course,” he answered, and he could feel himself getting pulled underwater as soon as Bad sent him a blinding smile as he rambled about wedding plans. 

~~~

Skeppy found the ceiling of their shared home captivating that night. Sudden marriages weren’t that much of a surprise where they lived. Sometimes the weddings turned into something more (like Karl and Sapnap’s), or fell apart (like Fundy and Dream). The guilt he felt in his chest when he knew he’d prefer the latter for Bad’s upcoming wedding weighed him down. 

Bad snored soundly right next to him, content in whatever dream he was having. Skeppy reached out to trace the curve of his cheek, the softness of his lips. He made a memory of Bad in his head like it’s the last time he’d ever see him.

Bad didn’t stir, and he pulled his hand away. The entire time, he’d just felt like Bad was his. Like their time together would never end, and that he was content with friendship. It felt like a kickball to the gut, the reality. The reality that the love of his life was never his. That he never would be.

He wished Bad weren’t so kind. He wished he didn’t smile so bright and hold his hand so gently. So many times Skeppy had thought that their hands were made for each other, with the way they fit like two pieces of a puzzle. He wished that Bad would stop being so nice and everything Skeppy couldn’t have. 

He wished he could hate Bad for breaking his heart, for deciding to marry Puffy. Yet when he turned to look at the man beside him, he could only find love and longing in his heart. He could never hate Bad. He hated that he couldn’t.

~~~

Days flew by as the wedding approached. Skeppy could only pretend to smile, to be engaged in their plans as the day arrived. He smiled for Bad, and Bad always sent a brighter grin right back. When he turned to smile at Puffy, he looked at her with an emotion he would never look at Skeppy with. He could only turn to hide his tears.

Finally, church bells were ringing, and Skeppy and Bad stood side by side in the mirror. Bad was still a little taller than him, but Skeppy had found that he didn’t mind when Bad laid his head on top of Skeppy’s. He wondered if Bad would ever do that again. 

_ God, _ Bad looked pretty. His suit fit him perfectly, and Skeppy’s mouth felt dry as he once again could only look, but not touch. That privilege belonged to someone Bad loved, and that person was waiting for him in another room across the church. That privilege did not belong to him, even if he was right next to him.

“Do you love her?”

Bad nodded, but his face felt unreadable. He stayed silent before he verbally answered. “I do.”

Skeppy looked away. “I…”  _ I’m in love with you. I wish you were mine. I want to kiss you. _ “I’m proud of you, Bad.”

“Thank you, Skeppy,” Bad replied, and he pulled Skeppy in for a hug. Skeppy returned it, hoping Bad couldn’t hear the beating of his heart. 

Wedding bells ring, and they pull away. Skeppy wanted to cry. “Go get her,” he smiled, and Bad nodded as he exited the room. 

~~~

Skeppy fidgeted with the buttons of his suit as BadBoyHalo and Puffy stood side by side at the altar. She looked beautiful, her hair twisted back in a pretty, braided bun. Her dress was magnificent. Skeppy couldn’t imagine how many diamonds it would’ve cost Bad. Bad was nice like that, though. Skeppy wondered if Bad would spend those diamonds on Skeppy too, if it were him, not her.

Light trailed in through the windows, casting Bad in a beautiful light, his eyes shining beautifully. They weren’t his, he has to remind himself. They never will be. 

“Does anyone object to these two being wed? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

Skeppy wanted to scream. He wanted to shout, raise his arms up high and wave them as obnoxiously as he could.  _ I object _ , he wanted to say.  _ Run away with me, Bad, _ he wanted to say.

He bit his tongue as the church remained silent. 

“Wonderful,” the officiater said. “I now pronounce you--”

And it was at that moment when Skeppy could feel time stop.

If Bad kissed Puffy, it would be over. He’d have to move on, and really, that was the logical thing to do. Move on from your best friend who you can’t love anymore because he loves someone else. 

He’d never move on, though. Loving Bad now was loving Bad forever. Even if the world was ending, he would still love Bad whether Bad loved him back or not.

Bad was never his, but he’d never tried. If he stayed silent now, he’d never get to try again.

Skeppy had a tendency for being late. He waited to do things at the last minute, and while it was never a good thing, it’d always worked out for him in the end.

He stomped his foot, interrupting the officiater’s words. The peu’s creaked as all eyes fell on him. Bad’s eyes fell on him, and his heart stopped. He cleared his throat, as though he was about to make a large announcement. 

Instead, his voice comes out broken, heartbroken emotion filling his words. “I object.”

Gasps erupted throughout the church, and murmuring started as guests took in the sudden turn of events.

“You can’t do that,” the officiater glared at him, “You missed that part.”

“Please,” he sounded breathless, “Let me just speak.”

The officiater leveled his gaze with him as if to say something, but he stayed silent. Skeppy took it as permission granted.

“Bad,” he started, “Please.”

“Please? Geppy, wha-”

“Please don’t do this,” he shook his head, “Tell me you hate me. That I’m stupid for feeling this way.”

“Feeling what way?”

“For loving you!” he exclaimed, and it was so relieving to let it out. “Tell me I’m disgusting or that you hate me and that you can’t love me. Just-- make this feeling stop.” He paused. “I’m so in love with you, Bad. I… I know you love Puffy, and that I’m being stupid and I’m probably making a fool out of myself right now. But I couldn’t just watch you give yourself to someone else when I could do something right now.

“I’ve loved you for forever, Bad. I don’t know when it started, but I know that I want to kiss you and hold you and never let go. I wish you were mine. I wish I’d said something sooner, and I know that Puffy is good for you. But she’s not me, and I can’t help but want to be the one you’re standing at the altar with.”

He felt breathless as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “Bad,” he muttered, “Please, run away with me.”

The church fell silent as they all awaited Bad’s response. Skeppy could hear a thumping in his ears and the erratic beating of his heart as it pounded against his ribcage. He held out a hand for Bad to take. “I love you, BadBoyHalo,” he whispered, and he wasn’t even sure if Bad heard his words.

His face was unreadable as he stared at Skeppy. He looked between Puffy and Skeppy, as if checking if it would be okay. The seconds that Bad stayed silent and still felt like eons to Skeppy, and had he had any dignity left, he would’ve dropped his hand and walked away with a heavy heart. 

He’d lost all dignity as soon as he’d opened his mouth, though. He stayed in place at the mere thought of finally having Bad after all the pining and longing in his heart. Skeppy heard Bad sigh and he felt prepared to walk away defeated.

Instead, though, Bad took a tentative step towards Skeppy, gently grabbing a hold of his hand. “Okay,” he said, “Let’s go, Skeppy.”

They didn’t run out of the church as soon as their fingers interlaced. They took their time, silently walking down the aisle to the doors. It creaked as they opened it, the sunshine greeting them as soon as they stepped out. Bad looked back, and they stopped right outside the door as Bad stalled. Skeppy looked up to him, and Bad turned away to look at him. He smiled, giving Skeppy’s hand a gentle squeeze. Skeppy gave him a shaky smile in return, his heart stuttering from the show of affection.

They hid behind a building-- Skeppy wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but he sighed heavily as he looked up at Bad. “I’m sorry I ruined your wedding day,” he said, “But I’m also not at the same time, you know?”

“It’s okay, Skeppy,” Bad replied, leaning his forehead against Skeppy’s. They were so close that Skeppy could feel Bad’s breath mingling with his own.

“Bad,” he whispered, like his name was a plea, “I want to kiss you.”

Bad let out a shuddered breath.

“Push me away right now, or I will kiss you,” He muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned in closer.

Bad didn’t move, and so Skeppy sealed the gap between them, capturing Bad’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

He poured every emotion he couldn’t voice into his kiss. The time he spent longing for this moment, the unsaid emotions and endearments he wanted to shower Bad with. He kissed Bad like it would be the last time he ever kissed him.

Bad cupped his cheek, pulling Skeppy closer. Skeppy grasped onto the cloth of Bad’s suit, tilting his head slightly to get a better kiss. Bad’s hands travelled down to hold his waist as they pulled away to catch their breaths.

“Skeppy,” Bad murmured, their faces so close that Skeppy could feel Bad’s heavy breaths against his lips. Skeppy opened his eyes slowly, his gaze meeting Bad’s. Both of their eyes were filled with adoration and love, and Skeppy relished in the fact that this look was now for him, and him only.

“Bad,” he replied, leaning forward to connect their lips again. It was sweet and loving, and Skeppy could feel the pounding in his heart as they pulled away again. It was Bad who made him feel this way. It would always and only ever be Bad, with his muffins and his little quirks and insecurities. His heart would always only ever beat for the demon that he finally held in his arms.

He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his chin, the corner of his lip-- he kissed every part of Bad he could, expressing all the words he didn’t know how to say. He poured all his affection into every little kiss, loving the way Bad giggled. 

_ I love your eyes _ , he thought as he pressed a kiss to Bad’s eyelids.

_ I love the freckles and dimples that show up when you smile, _ he thought as he gently kissed Bad’s cheeks, gently nipping at the skin. Bad giggled, and Skeppy pressed another gentle kiss on top of the little bite marks as an apology. 

_ I love the way your forehead creases when you get too annoyed with me,  _ he thought as he gently kissed Bad’s forehead as if he were smoothing it out.

_ I love the way your nose slightly twitches when you lie,  _ he thought, pressing a quick kiss to Bad’s nose.

_ I love how you always know what to say. I love how you smile. _ He gave Bad’s lips a long, sweet kiss filled with affection. They broke away to breathe before Bad pulled Skeppy into another kiss.

_ I love you. I love all of you. _

“I love you,” Bad sighed against his lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Skeppy laughed airily, kissing Bad again. “I love you, too.”

Birds chirped and the sun shined. The wind gently caressed them as they stood in each other’s arms, warmth filling them both. It was perfect. It would always be perfect, as long as Bad was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed!!! 
> 
> glattbur supremacy, ofc :D
> 
> note: i literally haven't been to a wedding in years, and it was late at night so i didn't try to look up the lines they say, so,,, lets just pretend that its a very formal wedding with ppl knowing what they're supposed to be doing.
> 
> and ok i kinda did puffy like that but------- it was kinda meant to be like a friendship wedding or something (IDK THEY HAD RANDOM WEDDINGS IN THE SMP WHERE DID NINJA AND GEORGE EVEN COME FROM). so like, if you can imagine, skeppy was kinda like stressed out and stuffs bc he became a home wrecker so he missed it, but puffy was actually urging bad towards skeppy bc she's nice and i love her so she doesn't get a sad ending. she's happy for them and she's not that upset lol
> 
> also i heard some ppl ship puffy and niki together so like-- if it makes anyone feel better then you can pretend that they talk it out after bad and skeppy run away and then they get together. so. yea. everyone's happy :D
> 
> anyway, as always, have a lovely day/night and remember that there's always a reason to smile!!!! (also, stay safe guys!)
> 
> ~donut


End file.
